Consumer/market preference for set top boxes and the like (such as computers, game consoles, DVD players, CD player, etc.) is to have such devices be small/compact. However, this requirement is becoming increasingly challenging, because set top boxes and the like are required to perform more functions and interface with more devices which undoubtedly implies that they are required to contain more internal components. With these additional functionalities, more or more cables, wires, leads, etc. (which herein will be referred to as cables) must be connected to the panel jack region of the electronic device.
The presence of such a large number of the cables increases the chances that at least one of the cables will have some lateral force or strain from a force parallel to the surface of the panel jack that may (1) cause damage to the electrical connector to which the cable is connected, (2) cause damage to the cable, (3) cause damage to the panel jack in general, or (4) unintentionally disconnect cables. Further, the presence of such a large number of the cables increases the chances that at least one of the cables will likely just fall out of the electrical connector or for a cable to be inadvertently pulled out of the electrical connector.
These problems can even be enhanced by the fact that the electronic devices are getting smaller and lighter and the connectors on set top boxes and the like must accommodate several different types of cables. Some of the cables may have better retention forces than others, wherein such cables can be heavy and stiff and are vulnerable to accidental disconnection.
One proposed solution to preventing the problem of cable disconnecting is to have connector vendors increase the friction on the connectors with spring fingers. However, this solution still jeopardizes the panel jack, the connectors and the cables if there is some lateral force on the cables.
As such, a need exists to safely secure cables to a panel jack to prevent damage to the electrical connector, the panel jack, and the cables, and also prevent the inadvertent disconnection of cables.